


Leslie Langford/Adam du Mortain Collection

by OscarArcane



Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:22:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25263046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OscarArcane/pseuds/OscarArcane
Summary: This is a collection of ficlets focused on my detective, Leslie, and his relationship with Adam. At the moment, none of them really refers to the main plot, making them mostly spoiler-free. They do take place after book 1 of the Wayhaven Chronicles, however, so keep that in mind.
Relationships: Male Detective/Adam du Mortain
Kudos: 17





	1. The Detective's Got A Band - part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Even if the work is rated as explicit, most of the stories are SFW. The third story, however is very much not. It should start at chapter 5 and last about 3 chapters, the middle one being the most explicit. You'll be warned so you can skip the story or the most explicit scene if you want to.
> 
> In the first story, Unit Bravo learns that Leslie has a band and one of their concert is coming up! Of course Adam can't allow him to go around willy-nilly. They'll accompany him. For safety. Yes.  
> It takes place during book 2.

\- I have to get out of town tomorrow night.

Leslie’s soft voice suddenly breaks the comfortable silence that had fallen over Adam, Nate and him in the library, the trio deeply focused on their research. Adam stiffens in his chair and his gaze snaps up from his book to land sharply on the detective.

\- You have to what?

Disapproval makes his words harsh. Leslie glances at him sheepishly.

\- I have a concert, he says like it explains everything.  
\- A concert?

The word draws Nate’s attention who looks at him with curiosity. Leslie rubs the back of his neck, looking a little embarassed.

\- Ah, that’s right, I never told you. I’m in a band.

Adam stares at him.

\- You? In a band?

He has a hard time not letting disbelief seep into his words. It does not seem to bother Leslie however who just nods.

\- A jazz band.

Well that made a whole lot more sense. Nate leans forwards, sitting on the edge of his chair. He closes his book, his focus now entirely on Leslie. A delighted smile stretches the lips of Adam’s friend.

\- So you do play the bass.

Adam remembers Nate pointing out to him the massive instrument sitting in Leslie’s apartment, wondering if it was decorative, a heirloom or if Leslie actually played it. Adam guesses Nate never got around to ask him. Leslie shrugs but smiles back.

\- Yeah. I sing a bit too.  
\- It must be hard to balance it out with your work, Nate points out.  
\- It is, but it’s fine, everyone in the group has a day job. We do it for fun really.  
\- Then it won’t be too hard to cancel.

Adam should have interrupted them earlier, but curiosity made him hold his tongue, even if he would never admit it. Leslie gapes at him. A frown slowly wrinkles his usually smooth forehead.

\- I can’t do that.  
\- He can’t do that, Nate confirms, also frowning at Adam.

The team leader crosses his arms on his chest defensively.

\- It’s not safe, we can’t have him run off on a road trip in the middle of a crisis.

He looks at Nate, avoiding Leslie’s stare as long as possible.

\- Please, Adam, I can’t do that to the band. The-the tickets are sold. It’s been a long time in the making and we don’t get to perform live often…

Hearing Leslie’s pleading voice, Adam is forced to look at him in the light brown of his eyes. Guilt twists his gut and he has to bite the inside of his lip to prevent his face to betray the emotion.

\- Alright, he snaps, interrupting him. But we’ll drive you there and you’re not getting out of our sight.

Leslie’s eyebrows shoot up. Once the shock wears off, he smiles soflty.

\- Thank you, Adam.  
\- It’s an excellent idea, Nate says standing up, obviously excited. We should take Felix with...  
\- Felix doesn’t need to know, Adam interrupts.

A flash of movement attracts all their attention to the door where Felix appears, leaning on the frame.

\- What do I not need to know? He asks with a bright grin.

Adam groans, bringing his hand to his forehead.

  
***

\- Nervous, Leslie?

The quiet did not last long, to nobody’s surprise since Felix is sharing the backseat of the Agency SUV with Leslie. The detective had made a feeble attempt at suggesting his car instead, not wanting to attract too much attention, but Adam’s concern for Nate’s comfort was enough to cut it short.  
Leslie gulps.

\- Yeah.

A slow grin stretches Felix’s lips.

\- More than usual?  
\- Yes, Leslie freely admits. Knowing the three of you will be listening is a little nerve-wracking.

His chuckle sounds a little strangled.

\- And why is that? Felix insists.  
\- I’m not used to have people I know in the audience.

Leslie shrugs, the movement is stiff. Felix blinks at him, his grin disappearing.

\- Really? No friends, no family?  
\- It’s not really Tina’s scene. Verda came with his husband a couple of times, when they could find someone to look after the girls. And Mum… You know how busy she is.

A heavy silence falls inside the car. Felix does not let it linger, of course.

\- Well, you’ll get used to it then, I wanna go to all your concerts!

Leslie stiffles a laugh.

\- You do realize it involves a lot of sitting down, right?

Felix folds his leg, hugging it close to his chest.

\- I don’t know, I’ve never been to a concert. But I _can_ sit down.  
\- For several hours?

Felix narrows his eyes at Leslie, pondering if maybe he is bluffing. But his expression is as open and as honest as ever.

\- Absolutely.  
\- Alright.

Leslie chuckles. Nate and Adam exchange a skeptical look. There is a short pause and Felix starts talking. Again.

\- Too bad Mason didn’t want to go.

He pushes out a disappointed sigh.  
Of course Leslie asked him. Everyone knew Mason would not want to come, but the detective did not want him to feel excluded. Always a thoughtful man, even if Mason could not care less. He did give Leslie an appraising look when he learned he was in a band though, seeing him in a different light.

\- We’re here, Adam announces while parking the SUV.

Leslie lets out a shuddering breath.  
The concert hall is a small unassuming building in a rather quiet neighborhood at the edge of the big city. It had not been too hard to convince the team leader to park at the back of the venue, although his reasons for accepting are quite different from the ones that pushed Leslie to ask. Adam is more concerned with safety matters than the detective’s modesty. Glancing towards the rearview mirror, Adam sees Leslie looking nervously around through the SUV’s windows, making sure no one is around before opening the car’s passenger door. The shadow of an amused smile plays at the corners of the team leader’s lips. He joins the detective at the back of the vehicle, opening the trunk and grabbing the bass’ case before Leslie has the chance to make a move towards it.

\- I can carry it, he protests.

Adam throws a narrowed gaze at his thin frame.

\- But I don’t mind you doing it, Leslie backpedals quickly.

Instead he grabs his pressed suit with a sigh. He walks with long strides to catch up with Adam who is already heading towards the back entrance.

\- You do realize I’ve managed most of my life without vampiric super-strength, right?

Adam glances at him.

\- A fact I still can’t wrap my head around.

Leslie blinks up at him. But when he sees the team leader’s faint lopsided smile, he chuckles and answers with a warm smile of his own.

  
***

\- These are your friends?

Poppy stares at Adam, Nate and Felix with eyes wide open. Leslie always forgets how abnormally attractive Unit Bravo is. He sometimes wonders if it is a vampire thing.

\- Yes! Felix, Nate, Adam, meet Poppy, saxophone…

He points at the woman with the platinum pony tail.

\- ... Damon, drums…

The ebony-skinned man with short coiled hair nods politely.

\- ... Valery, piano and vocals…

The woman with her brown hair neatly tucked in a french twist offers them a friendly smile.

\- ... And Cory, guitar.

They rub a hand over their short brown hair as Leslie points to the last member of the band. The three vampires’ eyes snap suddenly toward them, which makes Leslie frown a little. But the strange tension dissipates too fast for anyone else to notice.

\- It’s nice to meet all of you, Nate says with his most charming smile.  
\- Likewise, Poppy answers, drawing out the word in an attempt to sound suave.  
\- You should get ready, Adam says, abruptly, shoving the bass’ case towards Leslie.

Nate and Felix take it as a signal for them to leave.

\- We’ll keep your seat, Nate tells Adam as he turns away.  
\- See you later! Felix shouts at Leslie, sauntering in the corridor and waving excitedly.

Damon, Valery and Cory are making their way towards the dressing rooms, but Poppy keeps staring at Adam who leans his back against the wall, folding his arms on his chest.

\- You gonna stay here, she blurts out. Next to Leslie’s door. While he changes.

Adam bristles.

\- Yes.

The saxophonist lifts a suggestive eyebrow at Leslie whose ears start to burn.

\- Alright, then.  
\- Detective Langford and us are currently working on a dangerous case, Adam is quick to clarify. It’s for safety.

Poppy grins, looking between Adam and Leslie.

\- Nice.

Unit Bravo’s leader’s whole body becomes stiff and Leslie tenses in reaction. Adam pushes himself from the wall, unfolding his arms, fists tigthly closed at his sides.

\- Leslie being in potential danger is _not_ something I’d call ‘nice’.

Poppy weathers the icy green glare with impressive composure.

\- Very nice.

Adam takes a step forward. Leslie immediatly intervenes and grabs Poppy’s shoulders to direct her towards her dressing room.

\- You should go get ready Poppy, we’ll be late.

The young woman let him push her all the way to her door, giggling to herself. She stops before entering the room however, turning to face Leslie.

\- Your boyfriend looks a bit on edge. You should give him a massage.  
\- He’s not my…  
\- Later, Leslie!

Poppy enters the dressing room, not letting him finish. Leslie can feel his whole face turning beet red, painfully aware Adam probably heard the whole thing. Those damned hypersenses. He takes a steadying breath before turning around to join his own dressing room, avoiding Adam’s gaze as he passes him by.

  
***

Leslie has to start over his bow tie a third time before Damon finally takes pity on him and helps him out.

\- You’re awfully nervous tonight.

Leslie lets out a strained laugh.

\- So I keep hearing.  
\- You gotta impress those very handsome friends of yours, huh?

Leslie cringes.

\- I’ll be content not embarrassing myself in front of them.

Damon gives a low chuckle and gently taps Leslie’s cheek.

\- Don’t worry, you gonna rock their ass off their seat.  
\- Damon…

The reproach is lightened by Leslie’s own chuckle.  
Damon works on his bow tie in silence for a moment.

\- It’s muscle guy, huh?  
\- Shhhh! He can hear us.

Leslie brings a finger to his mouth, glancing nervously towards the door. Damon raises an eyebrow.

\- I doubt that.  
\- You’d be surprised, Leslie mutters.

The drummer lowers his voice despite his reservations.

\- You’re crushing hard on muscle guy, aren’t you?  
\- Adam, Leslie corrects him in a whisper, his cheeks warming.  
\- Adam.

Damon nods after finishing up Leslie’s bow tie. He adjusts it a bit.

\- I’m sure he’s nice… He is, right?

Leslie gives him a lopsided smile.

\- It is known to happen.

Damon gives him a long look. Leslie sighs.

\- Don’t worry, he’s not… he’s not Bobby.

It makes his friend snorts.

\- He sure isn’t.

There is another pause.

\- Wanna throw a… huh… impromptu love song in there? Serenade him a little.

Damon winks. Leslie’s face is now burning up.

\- What? No! That’s just… No!


	2. The Detective's Got A Band - part 2

It is not classical music but Nate is still enjoying the concert, mainly because it is good to discover another part of Leslie’s world. But the music is nice, too. Each member of the band knows what they are doing, Nate can tell that much. They are performing a mix of classic jazz songs, a few more obscure ones and a couple of them written by themselves. It makes sense, knowing how little time Leslie has to dedicate to the band. And Nate is starting to know him well enough to recognize the detective’s touch in the lyrics. Most of the pieces are instrumental, but when they are not, Valery is the main singer. Nate understands the choice, her voice has more edge to it than Leslie’s, which is a lot softer he notices. He also noticed Adam’s first reaction to hearing it. Shifting in his sit and tensing up, Nate could have sworn he was trying to repress a shiver. He glances at his friend. Adam has been alternating between a more relaxed state and sudden tension since then. His icy green gaze is intently fixed on the stage. On Leslie specifically, no doubt. It must be nice for him to find himself in a situation where his intense staring will go unnoticed. Is expected, even. The perfect cover. Nate smiles to himself as he looks back to the stage.

To Nate’s right, however, Felix is barely holding it together, shifting and moving and sighing in his chair, bothering all his neighbors. He is not entirely bored, to be fair, tapping his foot and shimmying in his chair to the more upbeat songs. Nate is glad to have brought him here. He needs to experience more of life outside of the Agency facilities. Even if it earns them a few glares from the rest of the audience. Right now, Felix has let himself half fall from his chair, his back resting on the seat of it and his knees banging aginst the back of the chair in front of him. He is blowing on a strand of coiled hair that has fallen on his forehead. The spectator in front of him turns around to give him a discontented look. Felix offers him his brightest smile and whispers “sorry” before straightening his back and finding a more appropriate sitting position.

The piece the band was playing ends and after a round of applause, Valery announces the intermission. Felix almost instantly stands up.

\- Finally, he mutters.

Nate turns to Adam.

\- You don’t mind checking on Leslie? I need some air.

Adam pulls his gaze away from the stage, staring at him.

\- It’s your turn to go.

Nate offers him an apologetic smile and shifts a bit uncomfortably.

\- I know, but I really need to stretch my legs.

He really does not, and even this small lie is hard for him to say.  
Adam sighs.

\- Alright.

Nate smiles brightly at him before leaving.

***

When Leslie reaches the dressing rooms corridor, Adam is already waiting beside his door, arms crossed and leaning against the wall, as before. Leslie smiles at him.

\- Nate isn’t here?

He looks around. Obviously he is not.

\- He went out to stretch his legs.

Leslie frowns at his annoyed tone. He rubs the back of his neck.

\- Oh, sorry…

Adam’s green eyes fall sharply on him.

\- It’s not your fault, no need to apologize.  
\- Right.

After a short awkward silence, Leslie’s hand falls on the door handle. But before he can turn it, Adam speaks again:

\- You were really good in there.

Leslie looks up at him, feeling a warmth spread in his chest. Adam looks like he is about to say something else, but he frowns and closes his mouth. It is fine. It is enough for Leslie. He smiles fondly at the vampire.

\- Thank you, Adam.

They gaze at each other for maybe a moment too long, before Leslie clears his throat.

\- I have to get ready.

Adam nods sharply.

\- Of course.

A short moment after Leslie entered his dressing room, the guitarist of the band steps into the corridor. They give Adam a quick glance and he narrows his eyes at them. They speed their steps up to get past him quicker and glance back at him nervously before entering their own dressing room. Should Adam talk to Leslie about them? He is not sure it is his place.

  
***

Surely the concert is reaching its end by now. The small hall is getting uncomfortably warm. It was especially true for the artists, Adam notices. How can he not? By now Leslie has rolled the sleeves of his perfectly fitting dress shirt up. His bow tie is undone as well as the top buttons of his shirt, revealing his throat and collarbone. His neatly styled hair is slowly coming apart, a strawberry blond strand now falling on his freckled forehead, shining in the bright light of the stage projectors. This very tame state of undress should not stir anything in Adam. It really should not. And yet… It is a rare sight, that is all it is. Leslie is always dressed so tidily, his vintage style requiring so many layers of clothing that seeing more bare skin than just his face and hands is anecdotal at best.

That and he is just looking so handsome right now. Leslie is intensely focused on the music, only occasionally sharing looks of pure joy with the other band members. Adam’s heart swells just by looking at how happy Leslie is. It hurts too. Could he ever make Leslie smile like that? He highly doubts it.

Why does it hurt so much? Why should he care? Adam is trying to rationalize his feelings but it is not doing much to help him. Thankfully the song is reaching its end and he will soon be free of this torture. It is the last song, is it not? The round of applause that follows is longer and louder. The band’s following seems to be modest in size, but it is enough to fill this small concert hall and what the audience might lack in numbers it does not lack in enthusiasm. Soon the crowd is requesting an encore. The sound of applause fades slowly as Valery leans forward to her microphone. 

\- I think we can all agree Leslie doesn’t get enough spotlight. So this one is gonna be his.

_ What. _

\- Leslie! Someone yells in the crowd.  
\- I know, right! Felix yells right back.

Leslie turns to his own microphone, giving a low chuckle. A little nervous. The sound of it makes Adam grab his armrests tightly, his knuckles turning white.

\- Thanks, Val.

The irony in the tone of his voice triggers a wave of chuckles echoing softly in the concert hall.

\- Alright, Leslie continues. This one is one of my favorites, so I hope you’ll like it.

He glances towards the crowd. Towards Adam. Or maybe he is imagining this. Except he is not.  _ Hell no. _ He said no, Adam heard him. He cannot be doing this.  
Valery’s hands start running on the piano’s keys, playing a melancholic tune. Soon, Damon’s drums and Leslie’s bass join in with a slow rythm. And then he starts singing. Soft words of a bittersweet love pours out of him, the emotion behind them real, far too real. Adam’s body tenses up so much his teeth start to grind.  _ Why is he doing this?  
_ The song continues, Poppy and Cory joining in occasionally in a subdued way, letting Leslie’s voice be the showpiece of the song. It is soft, warm but also a bit fragile. Like his hand brushing his face, breaking the spell he was under. The unexpected memory makes Adam tense even more.  
The song seems to last forever, every word uttered by Leslie feeling like a hit in Adam’s chest. But each blow is softened by the smooth sound of his voice. A voice that feels like a tender caress. Adam tenses again, trying to get rid of the thought.  
By the end of the song, Leslie’s voice is cracking under the weight of the emotion. Is this his heartbeat that Adam is hearing from here? Or is it his own? It must be, Nate gives him a worried look.

\- Are you okay, Adam?  
\- Why wouldn’t I be okay? He growls between his gritted teeth.

He doesn’t want Nate to talk to him right now. He wants to hear, even if it hurts him. He wants to hear the words Leslie is singing because he could not say them any other way. Clear, bare, leaving nothing to the imagination.

\-  _ Oh how I love you so _

Adam inhales sharply.  
When the song ends, it leaves both him and Leslie ragged. What follows is not a round of applause but an ovation. Adam is too overwhelmed to partake. People are standing up all around him, Nate and Felix among the first. What did it sound like to them? Does any one of them know? He cannot stay seated. He has to stand up. His knees are weak. His knees are never weak. He manages to stand up and starts clapping his hands mechanically. His jaw is clenched so hard his teeth are starting to hurt, but hopefully no one will notice his distress.

  
***

On the road back to Wayhaven, Adam is thankful for Felix incessant chatter. It has to be a first. But without him, the Agency SUV would be filled with heavy silence. Adam glances at the rearview mirror. Leslie looks exhausted, drained, but he smiles gently at Felix who is showering him with hyperbolic compliments. Nate is quietly considering Adam, making him uncomfortable. He seems to have a lot on his mind and Adam does not want to hear any of it.

Adam parks the car in front of Leslie’s building. The detective’s lips stretch into a tired smile.

\- Thank you all for coming.

Nate turns in his seat to face him.

\- Thank you for inviting us, it was lovely.  
\- Yeah, it was grand! Felix adds. Oh man, I’m gonna talk Mason’s ears off about it.

Leslie chuckles, opening the passenger door.

\- I’m walking you to your apartment, Adam states before he can step outside, opening his own door.  
\- Try no to linger too much Adam, Felix drawls with a suggestive eyebrow wiggle.

The team leader slams the door close behind him. Leslie sighs and follows him. Adam had started striding towards the building’s entrance, annoyed at Felix’s comment. He slows down, realizing he was leaving the detective behind. They walk silently beside each other until they reach the door. Adam stays a step behind, letting Leslie unlock the door. Once inside, he does not light up the staircase, not wanting to disturb the neighbors. Adam climbs the stairs behind him, making sure he can easily catch him, should he trip in the dark and fall. Sure enough, Leslie’s tired legs catch on a step and he nearly falls. Adam puts a firm hand on his back, steadying him.

\- Sorry, Leslie mumbles.

Adam sighs.

\- You don’t need to be sorry.

They quietly reach Leslie’s apartment door and the detective takes his keys out and attempts to to slide them into the lock. He keeps missing due to the darkness and his weariness. Adam does not have the same issues. He takes Leslie’s hand in his own, guiding it without force towards the lock. He can both hear his pulse quickening and feel it at his wrist.

\- Thank you, Leslie breathes out.

Adam slowly let go of his hand, brushing it a moment longer than necessary. If any of that was necessary. Leslie turns the key and pushes the door open. He hesitates on the doorstep, however. He is trying to find something to say. Adam is too. He wants to say something nice. Compliment him on his performance. Anything.

\- I…

They both start at the same time.  
An awkward silence follows. Then Leslie turns around, looking up at Adam.

\- I meant it, you know. I am sorry. If ever I made you uncomfortable…  
\- You apologize too much, Adam interrupts him.

Leslie’s eyes drop to the floor. It sounded too much like a reproach.

\- It’s not your fault. It’s never your fault.

Leslie immediatly looks back up, his light brown eyes wide with surprise. His expression softens and he lets out a forced chuckle.

\- That… seems unlikely.

Adam’s hand twitches, wanting to reach out to him. He keeps it under control, barely. Instead, he just stares at him in silence.

\- Goodnight, Leslie.

It is all he manages to say.

\- Goodnight, Adam.

For what feels like an eternity, neither of them seem to be able to move. Finally, Adam turns abruptly around and starts storming down the stairs. He stops only after a few steps. Looking up, he sees Leslie is still standing in the door frame, watching him.

\- Your voice… I’ve not heard a more beautiful one before.

He barely notices Leslie’s face turning entirely red because he is already gone.

\- Took you long enough.

Felix grins up at Adam as soon as he sits back down behind the wheel.  Adam glares at the young vampire who is casually laying on his side on the backseat.

\- Sooo… Are we going to tell Leslie that his guitarist is a siren?

Adam and Nate exchange a look. It is Nate who answers Felix:

\- It’s not our secret to tell. It should be up to them if they want to tell Leslie.  
\- But they don’t even know that Leslie… you know… knows.  
\- They might have an inkling after tonight.

Felix pouts.

\- I hope they tell him. And I want to be there when they do. The look on Leslie’s face would be so worth it.

He cackles, shifting to lay on his back and linking his hands behind his head. Nate sighs and shakes his head.

  
***

Back at the Warehouse, Felix has already run off inside to find Mason, taking his mission to tell him all about the night’s events very seriously. Nate puts a hand on Adam’s shoulder, stopping him in his tracks. The team leader freezes in place. Nate steps beside him to look him in the eye.

\- Adam, I need to talk to you.

Adam takes in a long breath.

\- What about?

His tone is curt. He knows what it is about.

\- About Leslie.

Nate’s hand has not left his shoulder, trying to be comforting. It was not a good sign.

\- What about him?  
\- I want to talk about the feelings you have for each other.

Nate’s gaze is soft, gentle.  
Every muscle in Adam’s back tenses.

\- I don’t have any feelings for the detective other than respect.  
\- So you keep saying.

There is a pause, but Adam knows Nate is not done talking. His hand is still there, growing heavy on his shoulder.

\- When are you planning to reject him then?

The words feel like a punch in the chest and for a moment Adam cannot breathe. His head snaps towards Nate and he looks incredulously at his friend. He cannot remember the last time his brown eyes have looked so severe. Adam quickly looks away. He clears his throat, regaining some composure.

\- Detective Langford has not confessed any feelings that would warrant a rejection.  
\- I think he did just that, tonight.

Adam looks back at him, angrily.

\- It was just a song, Nate!

His friend does not waver.

\- And yet another signal that he keeps sending you, each one getting clearer than the last. I can’t tell you how you feel, Adam, but you can’t tell me how Leslie feels. I know him as well as you do.

Adam thins his lips, glaring at Nate. He cannot find anything to answer him however. His friend sighs, his hand finally leaving his shoulder.

\- You may think it’s fine, that you’re only hurting yourself. But you’re hurting Leslie too. And it hurts me to see the both of you in pain.

Adam can see a flash of regret in Nate’s eyes before he leaves him in the cold night air, striding towards the Warehouse entrance. Adam never liked arguing with him, but this time it is even more painful than usual. Part of him knows Nate is right. But admitting it would have consequences that makes Adam’s gut twists painfully and his heart as heavy as a brick. Rejecting Leslie would be the decent thing to do, the rational thing to do. But just the thought of it makes Adam feel sick.

Adam takes a deep breath to calm his thoughts and steel himself. As he does, he realizes that he will not be able to do it. Deep down he knows he would rather live a lifetime of uncertainty than to put an end to it.


	3. The Detective's Got A Band - bonus scene

Cory is laying on their bed, still dressed and on top of the sheets. They cannot go to sleep, not yet. Their mind is running a thousand miles an hour. They are worried sick aout Leslie. The man pulls three new friends out of his ass and they are  _ all vampires _ ?  _ What the hell? _ Is this some kind of weird con? Are they all drinking from him or some weird shit like that? Cory hates to assume the worst of them just because they are vampires, but Leslie is their friend and they are worried. Plus Leslie is so nice that he would likely let them pull him into that kind of crazy shit. Cory remembers how Bobby had him wrapped around his fingers back in college. They wince.

But Leslie looked fine tonight. Perfectly healthy and everything. Maybe the vampires were fine. Still, three new friends, three vampires, what are the odds? There has to be something going on. Cory is not sure what to do though. They cannot just go to Leslie and go ‘hey, your friends are vampires’. They need opinions.

Cory sits up, gets off the bed and walks towards their desk. They fall into their chair and puts their headset on their ears. After tapping on the space bar of their keyboard to bring their computer back to life, they put their hand on the mouse and bring up a chat window. They start a new conversation with Poppy, Damon and Valery and type:  _ ‘EMERGENCY CALL. We need to talk about Leslie.’ _

The first response that shows up is Poppy’s:  _ ‘RIGHT-ON!!!’ _

Then Damon’s:  _ ‘You got it.’ _

And finally, after a minute, Valery’s:  _ ‘Fine, but make it quick.’ _

Cory does not wait to start the group call. They wrinkle their nose as soon as Poppy’s excited voice yells in their ears:

\- Is it about Leslie’s new boyfriend?!  
\- What?  
\- I… don’t think they’re quite at that stage yet, Damon’s voice says with a chuckle.  
\- What are you guys talking about? Leslie has a new boyfriend?

Cory does not understand a thing of what they are saying.

\- Yeah, Poppy answers. Muscle guy.  
\- Adam, Damon corrects.  
\- The tough looking vam… guy who was creepily standing by you guys’ door? Wait, that was what the love song was about?

Cory did not realize there was a thing between Leslie and the scary vampire, but they never were good at seeing those things. They wince.  
Valery sighs in her microphone.

\- Well, obviously that wasn’t what Cory wanted to talk to us about. So what’s going on?  
\- It kinda is, actually. What do you guys think of Leslie’s new… friends?  
\- They’re hot, Poppys says.  
\- I mean, beside the obvious, Cory sighs.  
\- They seemed nice enough.

Cory can almost hear Valery’s shrug.

\- Felix is fun, Damon says. Nate was very nice. I don’t know about Adam. He seems rough around the edges, but if Leslie likes him, he can’t be all that bad.  
\- Like Bobby wasn’t that bad, huh?

Cory’s tone is dark.  
Valery sighs.

\- Can we please give Leslie some credit and assume he knows what he’s doing?  
\- Leslie is naive, Val. Look at what Bobby did to him!

Cory is getting angry at Valery’s dismissiveness.

\- It was years ago, Cory. Leslie has survived and learned from it. And this Adam seems to be anything but manipulative. I think we can safely assume he’s nothing like Bobby.  
\- I still don’t trust him. Leslie is our friend, we should look out for him.  
\- We’re not meddling in Leslie’s love life. Who he dates is up to him.

Valery’s tone is becoming tense as well.

\- Why are you suspicious of them anyway?

Cory cannot answer that. They stay quiet for a moment.

\- I don’t know… There’s just something about them…

Valery sighs again.

\- Listen, Cory. I’m glad you care about Leslie and want to protect him. But let’s wait until some actual red flags start showing up before we do anything, okay?  
\- Okay.

Cory deflates. They can’t argue Valery because they cannot tell her the whole truth. There is another silence.

\- But how does Leslie know them anyway? Cory starts again.  
\- Leslie said they’re from work, I believe, Damon says.  
\- They’re cops?

Cory frowns.  Vampire cops? Is that a thing?

\- I don’t think so. Some kind of agents for a government thing… Leslie was pretty vague about it.

Cory takes in a long breath. The Agency, of course. Now that was a relief, the three weirdos are not vampire creeps but vampire agents.

\- You okay there, Cory? Poppy asks.  
\- Yeah! Thanks guys, I feel better now. Sorry for the drama.  
\- It’s fine, Damon say. Don’t worry about it.

A few moments later, the call ends. Cory removes their headset and stretches in their chair. They are pretty sure Leslie is fine now. Still, they wonder why the Agency gave him this weird entourage of hot vampires. This Adam fellow acted like a bodyguard. Cory frowns again. Are they protecting him from something else then? Does it have something to do with the way Leslie smells? Does Leslie even know?

Cory suspects they cannot get the answers to all these questions, the Agency being as secretive as they are. But if Leslie knows… It would be nice to have a friend Cory can talk to about all this stuff.


	4. Late Night Coffee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little ficlet where Adam and Leslie talk about their feelings. Or dance around them, in Adam's case. It takes place after book 2 and they're just starting to share how they feel about each other.

Adam’s loose fist hangs in the air for a moment before he finally decides to knock on the door. Silence is the only answer for a while. It was a stupid idea anyway. Why is he even here? Adam starts turning around when he hears the shuffling of feet coming from the bedroom. His heart starts hammering in his chest.  _ He woke up. _ Why did he wake up? It would have been better if he did not. Now Adam has to find an excuse for his presence here.  
The vampire takes a deep breath, trying to calm his nerves. It is not working very well and the sound of the door being unlocked nearly makes him jump. It opens slowly on a bleary-eyed and disheveled detective. Well, as disheveled as Leslie can ever be. Adam is only mildly surprised to see him wearing full-on pajamas and a perfectly fitting silk robe.

\- Adam?

Leslie rubs his tired eyes and looks up at him again, as if to make sure he is not dreaming. His lips part slightly when he realizes that no, he is not dreaming. Adam can hardly blame him. he has a hard time believing it himself. After a moment of confusion, Leslie finally steps back, opening the door fully.

\- Come in.

Of course he invites him in before asking what he is doing here. Adam walked himself into this trap. He has only himself to blame. He strides in stiffly. Leslie closes the door behind him.

\- Is there… something wrong?

The detective glances at Adam as he passes him by, his brow furrowed in worry. Adam stands awkwardly in Leslie’s living room.

\- No.

Leslie joins his side, looking at him expectantly. Of course Adam needs to give some sort of explanation. There is a silence, the time for him to gather his thoughts, find an adequate excuse.

\- If I have to be assigned to your protection tonight, I figured I would do just as good a job in here. And it’s freezing outside.

At least it was not entirely a lie. It was a cold night. The detective gives him a once-over. Adam’s hulking form huddled in his dark grey peacoat must be a convincing enough image, as Leslie finally smiles at him and nods.

\- Do you want some coffee?

In a couple wide steps, Adam is at the window, looking out.

\- That won’t be necessary.

There is a short pause. Leslie’s smile widens slightly.

\- I’ll make coffee anyway.

With that, he makes his way towards the kitchen. Adam takes a deep breath and follows him. A hot cup of coffee sounds wonderful right now. How the detective guessed he would love one is beyond Adam, however.

The vampire leans against the kitchen’s window frame. Instead of looking outside, however, he glances at Leslie who started operating an expensive looking espresso machine. The contrast between the detective’s beat up hatchback and the intricate decor of his apartment is sometimes jarring. And that is without mentioning his meticulously curated wardrobe. Adam has to guess that is where all his salary goes to. Leslie’s priorities are questionable, to say the least. But the man is dedicated to his aesthetic, Adam has to give him that. And you will not drink a bad cup of coffee in his home.  
A soft chuckle escapes Leslie’s throat. He turns his head to look at Adam.

\- You can sit down, you know.

Adam eyes the small breakfast table by the window suspiciously. He takes one of the chairs, pulling it back and gingerly sits on the antique piece of furniture.

\- Don’t worry, it’s not going to break, Leslie says, taking two coffee-filled porcelain cups - with saucers, no less - in his hands.

The slight creaking of the chair when Adam finally lets his whole weight rest on its seat does not alleviate his concerns. Leslie slides the cup of coffee in front of him and sits on the opposite side of the table with his own cup. Adam looks at him taking a sip of the hot beverage. He frowns.

\- Shouldn’t you go to sleep?

Leslie shrugs.

\- It can wait a bit.

Adam’s frown deepens.

\- You have an important job and you need to be well rested to do it.

Leslie lets out a faint sigh and and a corner of his lips lift in a lopsided smile.

\- I have the day off tomorrow. Don’t worry.

Adam turns his head, looking through the window. He has not stopped frowning. After a moment of silence, he turns his attention back on the detective.

\- Still, you should be careful to keep a healthy sleeping schedule-  
\- Adam, it’s fine. I’d rather keep you company right now, Leslie interrupts.

The vampire stares at him for a while. He puts a firm hand on the table and leans forward.

\- Why?

Leslie blinks.

\- Because… I enjoy it?  
\- Why? Adam repeats, his gaze intensely focused on the detective.

Leslie’s lips parts, but he stays silent for a moment.

\- You… You’re asking me why I enjoy your company? He finally asks.  
\- I think that’s a legitimate question. I’m hardly a pleasant conversationalist.

Leslie still looks stunned. He swallows thickly. There is another pause. A pause during which Adam barely has the time to realize his mistake. He should never have -

\- I like your company because you’re interesting and layered. I always find myself wanting to know more about you.

Leslie’s lips stretch into a timid smile as he speaks, his eyes warm and fond as he looks at him. Adam’s skin feels like it’s burning under the openy affectionate gaze. He is almost ready to bolt, this is too much. Leslie must see his body tensing. He puts his hand over the one Adam let rest on the table. The vampire freezes in place and his icy green eyes drop on the detective’s hand touching his. The fingers are only lightly brushing the back of his hand, sending electricity running over Adam’s whole body. He finds himself torn between his instinct to run away and his want to experience more of the soft contact.

\- ... I find your focus and sense of duty admirable...

Adam just realizes that Leslie never stopped talking. His gaze snaps back into the detective’s eyes to find them still looking warmly at him. But there’s something else in his expression. Sadness? Worry? Adam isn’t sure.

\- ... Your confidence is inspiring and reassuring. It makes me feel… safe.

Finally, there is a pause. When Adam starts to think Leslie is done talking, the detective adds:

\- Of course, I’d be lying if I said that the fact you’re incredibly handsome has nothing to do with it.

With those words, Leslie’s light brown eyes finally dart to the side and his cheeks take on a pink hue. When Adam takes a slow intake of air through his nose, he realizes that he had stopped breathing altogether at some point. He looks again at the detective hand, still on his. It’s warm and soft. Not rough and calloused, like his. The hand of a scholar. It is masculine but graceful with long fingers that Adam knows to be agile for having seen the way they run on his bass’ board.  
The vampire’s prolonged stare seems to make Leslie realize only now he still had his hand on Adam’s. With a slightly jerky movement, he pulls it back. Adam’s fingers stretch on the table, as if reaching for Leslie’s, not wanting the touch to end.  
Adam swallows hard and looks back at Leslie. The detective is rubbing his hand on his upper arm, looking apologetic.

\- Well... You asked.

Adam’s silence seems to unnerve him a bit and he throws him occasional expectant glances.

\- I did, Adam finally says, finding his voice a bit hoarse.

He brings his fist to his mouth and clears his throat.

\- Thank you for… huh… your answer.

_ Thanks you for your answer? Really? _ Feeling incredibly stupid, Adam take a long sip of coffee, burning his tongue in the process. But at least Leslie’s posture relaxes significantly and he smiles softly at him, his eyes shining with a hint of amusement.

\- You’re quite welcome.

Silence fills the kitchen once again, both of them enjoying their cup of coffee quietly. It is not an awkward silence like some can be between the two of them, but more of a companionable one.  
That is, until Leslie rests his light brown gaze on Adam again and asks:

\- What about you? Do you enjoy my company?

Adam strangles on his last gulp of coffee, throwing himself into a coughing fit. Leslie starts from his chair and his hand reaches for Adam’s shoulder.

\- Oh I’m so sorry! Are you okay?

Adam waves away his concern while coughing a couple more times. When he can finally speak, he says in a strained voice:

\- I’m fine.

He does not say anything else for a while, but he knows he cannot escape answering Leslie’s question. The detective looks at him patiently. Adam feels suddenly quite nervous. His fingers drum on the table for just a second. He stands up and starts pacing in the kitchen. A humorless chuckle escapes him.

\-  _ Everyone _ enjoys your company, detective.

Leslie answers with a chuckle of his own, a lighter one.

\- I’m sure there are some exceptions.

He pauses before adding: 

\- I guess I’d like to make sure you’re not one of them.

Adam stops his pacing and looks back at him.

\- I’m not sure what exceptions you’re thinking of. I’ve rarely seen you being anything but pleasant with everyone you meet. It seems that your patience and empathy know no bounds.

Adam frowns slightly, surprised at his own words. And yet he continues:

\- You are exceptionally knowledgeable in some areas, making conversation with you always stimulating.

He chuckles warmly, his lips stretching into a rare sincere smile as he looks in the distance.

\- I’ve rarely seen Nate so excited to find someone who shares so many of his interests.

His pale green eyes focus again on Leslie to find him looking back, his eyes wide with surprise.

\- I’ve yet to meet anyone capable of resisting your many charms.

Adam takes a deep steadying breath.

\- I’m no exception.

Leslie’s face has flushed red. Part of Adam regrets speaking so openly. Another part of him feels quite satisfied that he managed to make the detective feel at least as embarrassed as he made him feel earlier. It’s only justice, really.  
Leslie avoids his gaze, looking about the room. He chuckles nervously.

\- You make it sound like I’m perfect.

Adam does not answer that. Nobody is perfect. But in his book, Leslie is as close as anyone can get.

Silence stretches between them, this time quite awkward. Adam leans against the kitchen’s door frame, crossing his arms on his chest. After a while, Leslie stands up and gathers the porcelain cups. He quietly walks to the sink and grabs dish soap from one of the cupboards.

\- I’ll take care of that, Adam suddenly declares. Go to bed, Leslie.

The detective looks up at him. Then back at the cups. He frowns a bit and stares back at Adam.

\- You’re not going to break them, are you?

Adam’s cheeks flush uncharacteristically.

\- Of course not!

Leslie snickers and he smiles at him.

\- Okay. Thank you, Adam.

He makes to leave the room but stops in front of him. Adam unfolds his arms, shifting in place under the soft gaze Leslie suddenly addresses him. The detective reaches for one of his hands and squeezes it gently. Once again, the ginger touch sends a rush of warmth through Adam’s whole body.

\- Good night, Adam. Try to rest a bit, too.

Leslie’s thumbs brushes over Adam’s knuckles before he lets go of his hand and leaves the room. The vampire is thankful that his back is resting against the wall, because he feels like his knees are about to give out. And he feels like he would die of embarrassment if that ever happened.  
It takes a moment for Adam to realize he still has to wash the coffee cups. It takes another moment for him to calm his heartbeat and steady his hands enough to do so. He cannot afford to break the delicate dishware. That too would be embarrassing.


	5. This Is Getting Ridiculous - part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy here we go. This is the NSFW story. The first part is pretty much SFW, though. The next part will be the most explicit one, so if you want to skip the sex scene, you can go directly to part 3 after this one. There will be a bit that's NSFW too, but nothing that compares to part 2.  
> This ficlet takes place after Adam and Leslie started their relationship, with enough time for both of them to get used to each other. Leslie takes the next step and Adam gets emotional. Buckle up!

It has been a very long day at the station and it was quite late when Leslie found Adam waiting for him outside. It has become routine now. At least twice a week, Adam meets him at the station and walks him home. At this point, the vampire has become comfortable enough with their relationship to admit it is more to spend time together than for Leslie’s safety. But Adam always makes clear that it is  _ also _ for his safety.  
They have taken the forest path, as usual. They both like it because it is peaceful and out of view from prying eyes. An opportunity for Leslie to hold Adam’s hand. Adam has once mentioned not being comfortable with making their relationship public. Leslie understood his reasons. Oh, sure, Tina and Verda are very much aware. They noticed something was going on between the two of them long before Adam was ready to admit to anything, even to himself. But if Adam and Leslie manage to keep things as discreet as possible, then it will be easier to deny anything happened when Adam has to disappear entirely from the public eye. Otherwise people will start noticing how weird it is that Leslie’s lover has not aged one bit over the years.  
Hearing that has been both painful and heartwarming for Leslie. Heartwarming because Adam obviously sees their relationship lasting many years. Painful because things are bound to get difficult down the line.

But now is not the time to worry about problems that may happen years from now. Now is the time for Leslie to enjoy the feeling of Adam’s lips against his, of his large hands holding him tightly and roaming over his body as they share an intense kiss on Leslie’s couch, their glasses of wine left unfinished on the coffee table.  
It is not the first time this happens. It is not the first time either that Leslie’s tender feelings find themselves in the company of excitement. But it is the first time that he seriously considers acting on it. Maybe the wine is giving him a boost of confidence. Or maybe it is how comfortable Adam has grown with physical displays of affection lately. Maybe it is just the right time.  
Leslie parts from him to take a breath. He looks at Adam and finds his green eyes staring back at him with intense heat, sending an excited shiver down Leslie’s spine. He can tell Adam is ready to go right back to it.

\- Would you like to stay for the night?

Adam blinks, snapping out of his transe. He frowns.

\- What? Why? Do you not feel safe? Did something happen?

His frown deepens. Leslie has to hold back a sigh and an eyeroll.  _ Be patient, Leslie. _ After all, from what he has gathered, Adam probably has not had any relationship for over nine hundred years. An idea that is very difficult to entirely grasp, but Leslie is pretty sure it means he can forgive Adam for not always getting hints. He vaguely wonders how people used to initiate intercourse nine hundred years ago before responding to Adam.

\- No, no everything is fine.

He smiles warmly at the vampire who relaxes at the sight.

\- What I meant to say is…

Leslie needs to be blunt, otherwise Adam will never get it.

\- I’d like to make love with you, if you want it too.

Adam would not have looked more shocked if Leslie just slapped him. His eyes are wide open. He opens his mouth. Then closes it. And opens it again. His face has turned beet red. He swallows thickly, his eyes traveling down and up Leslie’s body, like he is seeing him for the first time. Then his gaze narrows suspiciously.

\- You’re not drunk, are you?

Leslie laughs.

\- I didn’t even finish my glass, Adam!

Adam looks relieved, but still embarrassed.

\- It’s just… You say such things… And I want to make sure…

Leslie puts a reassuring hand on his knee, a warm feeling spreading in his chest.

\- I know. And I appreciate.

Adam looks at the hand on his knee and sucks in a sharp breath.

\- … Then yes. I want it too, he finally says, his voice turning husky.

An excited rush warms Leslie’s body. He takes Adam’s rough hands into his and stands up, pulling him up and guiding him towards the bedroom.


	6. This Is Getting Ridiculous - part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go, NSFW explicit scene incoming! Skip to next chapter if you don't want to read it.

It is interesting, really. Seeing Leslie take control, him who is usually so eager to let others lead. His way of doing it is very much at odds with Adam’s. But it fits the gentleness of the detective. He takes you by the hand, asks you politely, gives you subtle suggestions and gentle directions. In Leslie, Adam sees the seeds of a technique Nate has perfected over decades, centuries.  
But he does not want to think about Nate, right now. Not while Leslie’s hand slips beneath his shirt, soft but confident fingers brushing his bare skin, all the while his mouth moves in a slow and controled way over Adam’s. The vampire lets his back rest against the bedroom’s wall and Leslie follows him, his tongue pushing forward to seek out his. Adam meets him a little too eagerly. Leslie’s hand has slowly made its way up, following the gaps between his muscles. His index finger rubs against his nipple when he reaches the pectorals. Adam’s groan is muffled by their kiss.  
Leslie reluctantly parts with him, pulling just a bit on his lower lip. He lifts Adam’s t-shirt and helps him remove it entirely. He takes a moment to look at his exposed torso.  _ Admire _ is more accurate. The way Leslie’s light brown eyes darken with dilated pupils and the way his breath grows heavy are enough to set aflame Adam’s core which was already growing hot with desire. Leslie’s hand meets his chest again with renewed purpose, starting at the base of his neck and moving downwards. Meanwhile his other hand expertly undoes the buttons of his own shirt. Adam grabs Leslie’s hips, bringing him close against him. He wants to feel if he is as hard as he is, make sure he affects Leslie as much as Leslie affects him. And he is. Instead of feeling reassured, his mind starts getting foggy. He blinks, his focus coming back when he realizes that Leslie’s shirt is falling from his shoulders, bringing him to same level of undress as his and revealing a thin and lean torso covered with freckles. It is the silliest thought, but Adam finds himself wanting to kiss every one of them.  
Leslie leans forward and up, capturing Adam’s lips again, his right hand brushing the short hair at the base of his skull and his left hand sliping under the waistband of his combat trousers. His slender fingers run through his hair, grazing his base but not quite touching him yet.  
Is he moaning into Leslie’s mouth? He is. Adam’s neck turns hot as a blush creeps up from both excitment and embarrassment. Leslie pulls away — not far, his breath still hot on Adam’s lips. He looks at him in the eyes, his gaze soft and a bit unfocused.

\- Are you okay? He asks in a whisper. Do you still want to do this?  
\- Yes.

His answer is rough and throaty, but firm. Leslie smiles at him and suddenly his hand is on Adam’s hardened member. It stays there for a bit, unmoving, getting him used to the contact. Adam’s pulse beats loudly at his temples. When Leslie starts moving, he gasps. He does not put any pressure on him, his hand only sliding slowly along the delicate and sensitive skin. Adam vaguely wonders if Leslie is trying to drive him insane with his achingly soft touch. The detective is pressed against him, his breathing deep and warm on Adam’s neck. Leslie’s hand leaves him and all the muscles in Adam’s abdomen contract, reaching forward, not wanting the touch to end.  
The detective’s hands start working on the button and zipper of Adam’s trousers while his mouth leaves a trail of soft kisses under Adam’s jawline, along his neck, on his collarbone and down his chest as he pulls down both his pants and underwear. After Leslie straightens up, Adam steps out of his clothes. He knows Leslie is going to step back and look at him, bare and shivering in the suddenly cooler air. He is not ready for this so he embraces Leslie, hugging him close to his chest.

\- It has been… A very long time, Adam feels the need to explain.  
\- I know, Adam, it’s okay. Take your time.

Leslie’s hands run up his back and move in both sensual and comforting circles. He hums as his right hand rubs with a little more strength over hard muscle.

\- Oof, he huffs in a light tone. I think I found a nine hundred years old knot.

Adam grunts in annoyance and Leslie chuckles softly against his chest. The detective’s fingers start kneading expertly into his back muscles and it actually feels fantastic. Adam sighs as his shoulders relax considerably. But however good this feels, it is not exactly what Adam is hoping for tonight. Tentatively, he lowers his own hands on Leslie’s back until they rest on his backside. He slowly starts caressing each cheek through the fabric of Leslie’s trousers, his large hands encompassing the whole curve of them. The motion makes Leslie stop his massage. He grips Adam’s shoulders firmly instead. When Adam’s fingers extend further, brushing the inside of Leslie’s thighs, he sucks in a sharp breath, letting out a small sound, the bare hint of a moan. The corners of Adam’s mouth twitch as he refrains a smirk. Every time he manages to make Leslie feel the same way as he does is like a victory. One that is always short-lived, however. Holding the detective so tightly against himself, he feels him getting harder, his erect member stretching a little more on the fabric of his clothes. Adam’s mind gets blurry again. The truth is, if this is a competition, he has been on the losing side ever since he realized how soft Leslie’s coffee-colored eyes were when he looked at him.  
Adam’s left hand slides further between Leslie’s legs, cupping and rubbing firmly but not forcefully. Leslie lets out a full-on whimper, his breathing ragged against Adam’s sensitive skin.

\- Adam…

His name escapes Leslie’s lips breathily. His obvious arrousal electrifies Adam. He cannot think anymore. He can only  _ want _ . And he wants to see  _ him _ .  
Adam steps back, not caring anymore that Leslie has now a full view of him. Not now that he wants to see him too. And badly. His fingers fumble with the detective’s belt. He groans in frustration at his flustered state. Between two heavy breaths, Leslie chuckles and comes to the rescue, helping him undo the buckle and slide the belt away. Adam groans again when he realizes that the trousers’ fly is all buttons. Of course, it is vintage. Leslie does not seem to mind however. As the vampire undoes the buttons one by one, his knuckles brush along his bulge, sending several pleasurable shivers down the detective’s spine. In a matter of moments, his clothes fall down to the floor and Adam takes him in. The sight of his lithe form, of the naked and freckled skin, of the barely visible strawberry blond hair on his flushed lower abdomen and of his excitment swelling him brings about another wave of heat rolling through Adam’s body. When his eyes settle back on Leslie’s face, he finds him blushing and biting his lower lip. And looking at him as well. A warm prickling feeling burns Adam’s skin under the intense gaze.  
The moment is broken when Leslie grabs Adam’s hands and leads him gently towards the bed. He stops by one of the side tables, pulling its drawer open and grabing something inside. He sits on the mattress and Adam follows suit, eyeing suspiciously the bottle that is in his hands. When Leslie uses its content to slicken his fingers, the vampire understands what it is and his whole face flushes. Leslie seems to notice and he smiles brightly at him, a little mischeviously too. He extends his arm towards Adam, presenting the bottle.

\- Could you help me out?

Adam’s mind draws a blank. He looks at the bottle, then at Leslie’s face. Finally, he takes the bottle, not wanting to know how red his face is right now. Putting some of the product on his hand, he shifts closer to Leslie and sets the bottle down. Hesitant, he looks at the detective, swallowing hard. Leslie’s smile soften. He takes Adam’s wrist, gently guiding his hand towards him, giving Adam enough time and give to pull back. He does not. Leslie delicately puts Adam’s hand on his outstretched length. With his hypersenses, it is easy for Adam to feel the pulse of pleasure running through him at the contact. Leslie’s hand releases his wrist, leaving Adam to caress him at his leisure. The vampire gives him a tentative stroke, wondering how his calloused hand feels on him. He moves along the soft skin with care, making sure the rough pads of his fingers do not catch on him. His hand slides more smoothly as he spreads the product. Leslie is breathing faster and his eyes are closed. Adam’s touch lingers a bit longer than necessary, gliding easily on Leslie’s now slick member. The detective worries his lower lip with his teeth and a quiet moan escapes him.

\- That’s… perfect… thank you.

Leslie has trouble speaking through his uneven breathing. The sounds he makes and the way he pulses under Adam’s fingers, tension building in his body, make Adam reluctant to stop. But he figures Leslie has other plans and takes the hint. His hand leaves him slowly and Leslie’s body reacts similarly to his when Leslie’s hand stopped touching him.  
Leslie takes Adam by the hand and pulls on his arm, inviting him to lay on his side. The detective places himself behind him, so close Adam can feel the full strength of his heartbeat aginst his skin. One of his hands starts caressing his backside in soft strokes. Leslie’s breath is hot on Adam’s ear and then his lips are on its ridge, following it down to the earlobe, leaving a trail of moisture with his tongue barely peaking out. He nibbles on the soft flesh, his teeth just grazing Adam’s earlobe. The vampire feels another burst of pleasure in his lower abdomen and he sighs. Leslie releases his earlobe and he whispers into his ear, his mouth so close that his lips are brushing his skin.

\- I’m going to put a finger inside of you, is that okay?

Adam’s mind is searing with arrousal and it is hard for him to answer intelligibly. He gives a grunt of assent, hoping Leslie will interpret it the right way. By the quiet laugh that reverberates in his ear, he thinks Leslie did.  
The detective slides one of his thighs between Adam’s legs, parting them. He slowly moves it all the way up and gives a couple of thrusts, rubbing against him, making Adam moan at the pleasurable sensation. Leslie’s hand moves between his cheeks and one of his slickened fingers slides inside of him. Adam takes in a sharp breath. Leslie moves slowly and with care, making the initial discomfort fade easily. His other hand is on Adam’s hip, his thumb rubbing his skin gently, in a soothing motion. Adam hears Leslie’s voice again, close to his ear.

\- I’m going to add another finger.

The whispered warning makes Adam shiver with anticipation.  
He expected Leslie to be sweet and gentle with him throughout their intimacy. What he did not expect was how much his soft and caring gestures, always checking on him and reassuring him, could excite him that much more.  
Leslie is now thrusting two fingers inside of him. His other hand moves from Adam’s hip, Leslie’s arm wrapping around him to reach the vampire’s now throbbing length, his fingers leaving a whisper of a caress along the skin. Adam turns his head, muffling his groans in the mattress.  
A third finger slides in. The slow sensual pumping motion inside of Adam adds to the pleasure Leslie brings him with the soft strokes of his hand along his member.  
A few moments later, Leslie slides out of him and breathily speak into Adam’s ear again while still stroking him.

\- Can I penetrate you, Adam?

The question feels both absurd and arousing. How does he expect him to answer while his touch his making his mind spin? Adam cannot grunt his consent anymore, it would be lost in between the moans of pleasure. Leslie patiently waits, his hand rubbing softly along his length as if he is casually caressing Adam’s arm in a less erotic setting.

\- Yes…

The response comes out hoarse in the middle of his panting.  
At first, Adam feels Leslie’s stiffness graze his cheeks, parting them slowly. The detective’s slick member glides easily inside of Adam’s entrance, loosened by Leslie’s earlier work. Yet he is overly deliberate and careful, making his progress inside of him much slower than necessary. Every second of it builds Adam’s anticipation to an almost painful degree. Leslie rests his forehead against Adam’s back and by the intense breaths he blows on his spine, Adam can tell that his restraint is driving him to a state of near distress similar to his.  
After an achingly long moment, Leslie fills Adam completely and his length hits a sensitive spot. White hot pleasure bursts through Adam’s body and his groan is louder than he would have liked. His whole body tenses, making him close down tighter on Leslie who moans in sudden bliss. The detective’s grasp tightens around Adam’s member.

\- Leslie…

Adam did not intend to moan his name, but clearly his mind is not his anymore, filled with the intense sensations Leslie put him through and, in spite of it all, with the tender feeling that the detective stirs in him.  
After the longest seconds of Adam’s life, Leslie slides himself almost completely out of him, then thursts forward. He starts rocking his hips against Adam’s backside, hitting that spot again and again in a slow sensuous rythm. Following the same rythm, Leslie’s hand caresses him up and down, sometimes with a ginger touch, sometimes with a full grip. Leslie lets out small huffs and whines at first, but they quickly turn into clear, reverberating moans, in that voice of his that leaves Adam ragged. With his foggy mind, the vampire does not know exactly what sounds  _ he _ makes, but if he knew, he would probably feel extremely embarrassed.  
After a while, Leslie’s smooth thrusts become a little jerky as his body turns shaky, his strength waning. By his breathless whimpers and the growing pulsations inside of him, Adam knows Leslie cannot hold it anymore. He is feeling himself close to climax as well, small spurts of pearlescent liquid dripping on Leslie’s fingers.  
Leslie cries out, the sound of him making Adam weak. He erupts inside of him, making his thrusts slicker as he keeps moving against Adam a few more times. He only pulls himself out when he starts getting softer. The motions of his hand have stopped as well and Adam finds himself painfully close, but unable to orgasm quite yet.

\- Leslie, please…

Here he is, Commanding Agent Adam du Mortain, reduced to pleading. He would feel shame if his want of finding pleasure at the hands of the detective left room for that.

\- I got you, Leslie says between uneven breaths.

With a trembling hand, he pushes on Adam’s shoulder, inciting him to lay on his back. Leslie slides on the sheets, lowering himself to Adam’s lower abdomen level.  
_ Oh no.  
_ Leslie’s hand wraps around the shaft of Adam’s member, his thumb brushing delicately the taught skin. When Adam feels the warmth of Leslie’s breath on him, he closes his eyes and braces himself. The soft flesh of his lips touch the side of him first, laying a gentle kiss. Then his tongue peaks out, licking a drop of semen all the way to the top of him. It makes Adam moan and leak again. Leslie catches the creamy liquid in his mouth along with the head of Adam’s flushed member. He sucks softly on the tip of him, making him moan louder. Adam is ready to burst but he wants to feel more of Leslie’s mouth on him. He holds back as much as he can. Leslie swallows more of him and Adam holds the bed sheets in a white-knuckle grip. Leslie’s hand starts moving with his lips. What the hot moisture of his mouth can’t reach, he strokes smoothly but firmly with his hand. Feeling the pressure of his lips and his tongue moving up and down against him, Adam lets an embarrassingly loud moan escape him. He feels himself spurting a few more time and suddenly he ejaculates in Leslie’s mouth, ecstasy searing his mind.

It takes a few moments of him catching his breath for Adam to realize that Leslie’s tongue and lips are still on him, effectively licking him clean. Adam flushes. Is it really necessary? If he keeps going, the overstimulation will surely get… on his… nerves…  
No, it still feels… pleasurable?  
Adam breathes sharply. He is getting hard again. When Leslie realizes this, a delighted hum escapes him and vibrates against Adam’s once again erecting length. It annoys and arouses him.

***

After another lengthy session of Leslie’s titillating attentions, Adam orgasms once again in his mouth, crying out his lover’s name.  
When Leslie finally removes himself, after making sure he gave Adam all the stimulation he could possibly want, his breath is shaky. As he lies beside Adam, the vampire realizes that giving him pleasure has made Leslie excited again as well. He starts stroking himself, possibly not wanting to disturb Adam while he recovers from his second climax. But vampires recover quickly.  
Adam reaches out and grips Leslie’s wrist.

\- I can help, he says, staring intently at the detective.

Leslie blushes a bit.

\- It’s fine, you don’t have to…  
\- I want to help, Adam interrupts firmly.

Leslie blinks at him. He removes his hand and finally smiles at Adam.

\- Alright.

Adam moves towards the foot of the bed, positioning himself in a similar way Leslie did earlier. He starts with gentle strokes along the flush risen member. Leslie gives in freely to his moans. It seems they have both grown more comfortable with their intimacy as the night went on.  
After a few more caresses, Adam brings his mouth to him, wanting to taste him and to hear how his attention will affect that sweet voice of his. When his lips glide down and around his length, his tongue pressing against the salty and silky skin, Leslie moans Adam’s name in a trembling voice.  
Adam is not disappointed.


	7. This Is Getting Ridiculous - part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This part is NSFW still, but a lot less. It delves more into feelings and whatnot.

While Leslie is catching his breath, Adam slides across the bed to lay on his side beside him. A few moments stretch in the quiet bedroom, Leslie’s evening out breathing the only sound. He closes his eyes for a bit, enjoying the comfortable silence, before turning himself on his side as well, facing Adam. He finds his icy green eyes staring intently at him and — dare he think ? — lovingly. Leslie smiles and takes a moment to take in Adam’s naked form. The fine blond hair on his arms raise under Leslie’s gaze, forming a constellation of little bumps on his skin as a shiver runs down his body. Maybe the way he looks at Adam is just as loving. Maybe Adam likes that.  
Leslie shifts closer to him, seeking his warmth, seeking intimacy. He raises his hand and his fingers start tracing slow circles along Adam’s arm who takes in a sharp breath.  
Adam is the first one to speak, his voice low and quiet as to not disturb the soft moment.

\- Why are you so gentle?

Leslie’s gaze flicks up, finding Adam’s eyes. He is not sure if this is a real question or not, but he gives it some thought. Still brushing Adam’s skin with light fingers, he hums thoughtfully.

\- I guess I treat people the way I want them to treat me. Maybe I’m too sensitive, I don’t know.

He scoffs.

\- It’s a little selfish, really.

Adam frowns at that.

\- Selfish is the last word I’d choose to qualify your behavior, he says, a little sternly.

Leslie smiles. Adam has a particular way of making him feel more confident. But it makes him feel more confident nonetheless.

\- Now, Leslie whispers, if you’re asking why I am gentle  _ with you _ …

His hand leaves Adam’s arm to gingerly cup his cheek, his thumb caressing his lips. They part slightly at the touch, a hot breath blowing out of him.

\- It’s a reflection of my feelings for you. I want to care for you as much as I care about you.  
\- Leslie… Adam breathes out on his thumb.

Hearing his name rumbled in Adam’s deep voice always stirs something in him. Something that makes him push his thumb out of the way, lean forward and press his own lips against his, kissing him softly. Adam parts his lips further, allowing Leslie’s tongue to seek out his. They still have each other’s taste on them and a blush creeps on Leslie’s cheeks at the thought. Adam must have been thinking about the same thing because Leslie suddenly feels his stiffness brushing against his stomach. He smiles against his mouth and Adam groans. He pulls away to grumble:

\- Again?

Leslie chuckles and moves his hand downwards along Adam’s body, taking a hold of him and caressing his length with gentle strokes. Adam lets out a huff and it has nothing to do with his frustration. Leslie capture his sighs in his mouth, kissing him again.

***

It is Leslie’s turn to wait for Adam to catch his breath. He is embracing him now, hugging closely the muscular body of his lover. Early morning light has started to seep into the room. It has been a long night and yet Leslie does not want the feeling of Adam’s skin against his to ever end.  
A deep breath ruffles Leslie’s hair on the top of his head.

\- This is getting ridiculous, Adam huffs.

Leslie laughs into his chest.

\- The body of a vampire works in mysterious ways, he answers.

Adam seizes up in his arms. He stays frozen and Leslie lifts a worried look towards him.

\- Is there something wrong? He asks softly.

Adam gulps. His jaw is clenched and a deep frown has fallen on his brow.

\- I forgot… He starts in a raspy voice.

Leslie looks at him, patiently waiting for an elaboration, although he cannot help but frown in response.

\- For a moment I forgot who I am, Adam continues. What I am.

The silence that follows is heavy. Leslie tries to find words of comfort, but before he can say anything, Adam speaks up again, his gaze darkened by troublesome thoughts.

\- This should never have happened.

A heaviness crushes Leslie’s heart, leaving him gasping for breath, his grasp on Adam’s body loosening. His pain must be quite visible as Adam puts a hand on his cheek, regret twisting his features.

\- No, that’s — That’s not what I meant. If…

He squeezes his eyes shut, having trouble to say the words. When he opens them again, his eyes are softened by a tenderness Leslie always craves to see more of. Adam takes a deep breath.

\- If I have to fall for someone, you’re the best person I could ever fall for.

With that, the heaviness in Leslie’s chest is lifted and he can breathe again. He smiles brightly at Adam and his vision blurrs with tears as a warm feeling seeps into his whole body. He blinks to clear his eyes. The corners of Adam’s mouth have lifted just a bit and there is a shine in his green eyes that was not there before.  
The expression drops quickly, however, forming back into a frown.

\- But this… will not last. One day…

He takes in a ragged breath.

\- One day, you’ll be gone and I’ll have to face another eternity on my own. Without you.

There is a whole world of pain in Adam’s eyes, making Leslie’s throat constrict.

\- The thought of it…

Leslie starts feeling a bit panicked when tears fill the beautiful green eyes.

\- I can’t…

Adam’s voice chokes up. Leslie has never seen him so vulnerable. And in so much pain. He does not think his heart can take it. He cups his face in both his hands, wiping the tears with his thumbs.

\- Then don’t. Don’t think about. Enjoy those moments while we have them.

Adam manages to scoff through his emotion.

\- Easier said than done.

Leslie brings his forehead to Adam’s, gently rubbing his nose against his.

\- Then we’ll find a solution. We’ll figure something out. I don’t want this to ever end either.

There is only  _ one _ solution Leslie can think of. Probably a very bad and stupid one. Probably one no one would approve of. But still… It is something to give both of them hope. And indeed, Leslie feels Adam’s body relax a bit against his.


	8. This Is Getting Ridiculous - bonus scene

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An entirely SFW fun extra scene.

Nate, Adam and Leslie are having another one of their quiet and lengthy research sessions in the Warehouse’s library. All three of them enjoy those very much, or so Nate likes to think. Leslie very much revels in scholarly pursuits, while reading in a quiet room is one of the very few ways Adam can relax. This time, Mason is here too, getting a little antsy.  
Speaking of Adam relaxing… Unit Bravo’s leader has been weird all day. He has been patient and understanding, looking entirely at ease and content.  _ All day.  _ This has never happened before. And we are talking hundreds of years of never happening before.  
Meanwhile, Leslie looks exhausted. Dark circles line his eyes and he is highly unusually disheveled. He has not stopped drinking coffee after coffee and it seems to do little to keep him awake. Even in his relaxed state, Adam gives him worried looks whenever he yawns. Leslie looks like he has not slept all night. Nate feels bad for him. But at the same time…  
His brown eyes glance back to Adam. Nate hides a smirk behind his book. He is happy for them.

Mason’s foot is tapping impatiently on the wooden floor. He runs his hand through his dark brown hair to get it out of the way, while his eyes are trained on the book that rests against his right leg, folded with the ankle on top of his left knee. But a second later, he stands up, closing the book and throwing it carelessly on the coffee table. Nate winces.

\- I need a smoke, Mason announces.  
\- Alright, Adam answers.  
\- Alright?

Mason repeats the word with disbelief. Adam lifts a calm gaze towards him.

\- You can take a break.  
\- I can take a break… What the hell?

Mason’s gaze goes back and forth between Adam and Leslie and Nate can see him connecting the dots. This is bad. Mason is going to say something stupid, Nate can feel i…

\- Hey Leslie.

Hearing his name, the detective lifts his eyes from his book to look at Mason.

\- Did you nail Adam or something?

Leslie turns red. Adam has turned red as well. He has also tensed up considerably, his teeth grinding so strongly Nate can hear the noise from where he sits. The grip of his fingers on the armrest of his chair is so tight his knuckles have turned white. Nate prays to everything that is holy that he does not break it.  
Mason lifts an eyebrow at Adam’s reaction, a smirk slowly stretching his lips.

\- Damn, Leslie, you must have done a really good job.  
\- Mason! Nate scolds.

A loud crack makes Nate wince and bring a hand to his forehead. The armrest has become splinters of wood in Adam’s hand. A dark chuckle escapes Mason as he walks out of the room, pretty satisfied with himself.  
Nate sighs. Great. Mason has ruined everything. Adam is back to his old stiff self and one of his antique chair has been savagely assaulted. Nate sighs again. But then he smiles. He is sure Leslie will find other occasions to help Adam relax again.


End file.
